tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scania K-series
Scania K-series is a series of bus with longitudinally, straight-up mounted Euro IV engine at the rear. For the 5- and 6-cylinder engines Scania is using exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system to fulfill the legal Euro IV emission standard. The K-series is available with 9-litre 5-cylinder engines with output of 230 hp (1050 Nm), 270 hp (1250 Nm) or 310 hp (1550 Nm) as well as the 12-litre 6-cylinder engines with output of 340 hp (1700 Nm), 380 hp (1900 Nm), 420 hp (2100 Nm) or 470 hp (2200 Nm). With Euro 5 emissions becoming mandatory in Europe in 2009, Scania have released upgraded engines in order to meet these regulations. The 5-cylinder DC9 engines feature a larger bore and displace 9.3-litres instead of 8.9-litres. The DC12 engines feature both a larger bore and a longer stroke, and therefore displace 12.7-litres instead of 11.7-litres. Most engines also receive slight performance improvements, for example the DC9 engine that outputs 310 hp/1550 Nm has been upgraded to 320 PS/1600 Nm. The variants of K-series bus include coach, intercity bus and citybus chassis. The K-series replaced the K94, K114, K124 and the L94 series (with the 60 degrees inclined-engine). List of model range ;Historical * K270UA/UB * K310UA/UB/UD ;Current model range * K230UB * K280UA/UB/UD * K320UA/UB/UD K270/280/305/310/320UA The K270UA, K280UA, K305UA, K310UA, and K320UA (known as KUA in internal records) are the articulated (6x2/2) citybus variant which can be ordered with the two stronger 9-litre diesel engine variants or the strongest 9-litre CNG engine variant. Sydney Buses currently has 1 K310UA (Fleet No. 2111) in service on Metrobus Route 10, plying between Maroubra Junction and Leichhardt via CBD. In Adelaide, Torrens Transit currently have 65 K320UA units (1101-1165), all used on the O-Bahn, in addition to one K310UA unit (1015) which was used as an initial trial and is owned by Scania. Southlink currently have 7 K320UA units (2830-2836). K230/270/280/305/310/320UB The K230UB, K270UB, K280UB, K305UB, K310UB, and K320UB (known as KUB in internal records) are the rigid (4x2 or 6x2*4) citybus variant which can be ordered with all 9-litre engines. Australia and New Zealand bus currently used as part of the "Scania Koala CNG Bus Trial" at ACTION in Canberra.]] "CR228L" body]] Numerous public transport operators in Australia have ordered the Scania K-series chassis, or have received units for evaluation. In Melbourne, Ventura Bus Lines / National Bus Company, Westrans / Eastrans and InvictaBus have a fleet of K230UBs. In Geelong, Benders Busways operates a number of K230UBs. In Sydney, ComfortDelgroCabcharge's bus operations Hillsbus and Westbus have significant numbers of K230UB and 3-axled 14.5m K310UB buses in their fleet. TransdevTSL also operates a fleet of K230UBs. Sydney Buses have also received a 3-axle 14.5m K310UB with Volgren CR228L bodywork (fleet no. 2108) for trial purposes on Metrobus Route 10. In Adelaide, Torrens Transit has 90 K230UB units, of which 70 are used on the O-Bahn. Greater-northern and greater-southern operator SouthLink has 25 K230UB units, while hills operator TransitPlus has 2 K230UB units, 3 K270UB units and 3 K280UB units. In New Zealand, NZ Bus has 2 types of K-series buses. One is Designline body fleets are 21-series which have got K270UB from 2008 till 2009. However 2101 (North Star) and 2111 (GO WELLINGTON) are first Scania K-series bus in NZ. In 2010 new model of 21-series have produced which have got K280UB. Owedn by North Star, GO WEST, Metrolink, GO WELLINGTON and new models are by Waka pacific. In 2010 NZ bus also received a new fleet of Scania K-series buses as its 22-series. These buses are build by Kiwi bus builders and have got K280UB, however recently thay have changed bus builder to Designline, using same platform as the 21-series. Owend by the Metrolink Roskill depot in Auckland to operate the Mt Eden Rd route as a b-line and also by Valley Flyer, in the Hutt Valley for operating services to and from the Wellington CBD and to the Airport. Singapore SBS Transit SBS Transit currently operates one of the largest fleet of Scania K-series buses in the world, with a total of 1,100 single-deck K230UBs. The company made its first purchase of 500 K230UBsSBS Transit Orders 500 New City Buses, Scania AB (Press Release), 10 October 2007 at a cost of S$180 million in early 2007, as part of its scheme to replace its aging Scania N113CRB & Mercedes-Benz O405 fleet and compliance with the new Euro 4 emission standards set by local authorities.SBS Transit orders 500 buses from Scania, Loh Kim Chin, Channel NewsAsia, 12 October 2007 The single-deck buses are wheelchair accessible and have 2 wheelchair bays each. They are also fitted with 6-speed ZF automatic transmission as well as Cool-Air electronic destination signage (EDS), and were bodied by Gemilang Coachworks of Malaysia with a modified Scania licenced front. Two services, Service 100, plying between Serangoon and Ghim Moh, and Service 174, plying between Boon Lay and New Bridge Road, became the first two services to operate these buses when introduced onto service on Thursday, 1 November 2007. As of January 2009, deliveries and introduction into service of the first 500 orders have been completed. They were registered in two batches, the first batch being SBS8033D to SBS8131D, SBS8138K and SBS8888D; the second batch being SBS8132B to SBS8561X (excluding SBS8138K). SBS8033D is a demonstrator in the fleet and is currently deployed under Soon Lee depot to operate on Service 183. The registration series for the second batch of buses, however, does not include those ending with the number 'four' for buses registered after 9 June 2008. SBS8214Z and SBS8474P were the last two buses to be registered with the number 'four'. In mid-2008, SBS Transit purchased another 400 K230UBs at the cost of S$147 million, with similar features to the first batch of 500. However, the 400 new orders came configured with a Euro V engine as standard, one wheelchair bay each in favor of extra seating, and a bigger Hanover EDS. The first of these buses were registered from March 2009; registration series began with SBS8562T and later, SBS8875R. The first few units of Euro V Scania K230UBs were first deployed on Services 3 and 36 in April 2009. The number 'four' series were introduced back into the registration series in mid-2009 for buses registered from SBS8875R onwards (excluding SBS8888D). SBS Transit made a further order for 200 more K230UBs in August 2009 at a cost of S$72 million, with deliveries targeted to begin from November 2009 onwards till 2010. These new additions have exactly the same specifications as the batch of 400 Euro V K230UBs currently being introduced into service, with the exception of the registration series. 5000-series were used, instead of the 8000-series that are in use by the previous batches. Registered SBS5001R - SBS5252H excluding registration numbers containing the digit '4', this batch of buses entered service progressively from 1 February 2010. Other operators Singapore Ducktours has 9 Scania K230UBs (2 under 2006, 3 under 2007 and 4 under 2010), configured as open top double deckers with bodywork by Soon Chow Corporation for its Hippotours service. Resorts World Sentosa operates a handful of K230UBs to provide shuttle services for its hotel guests. These buses were bodied by SC Auto in a coach configuration. National University of Singapore also operates a handful of SC Auto bodied K230UBs for its internal shuttle service. Hong Kong In 2008, Kowloon Motor Bus purchased 30 Scania K230UBs with Euro 4 engines and Salvador Caetano body, 20 of which were 10.6m and the remainder were 12m in length. All were delivered in 2009. The twenty 10.6m versions of K230UBs have been registered between April and June 2009 and known as the ASB class. After undergoing tests, the first few units were finally introduced on route 2C plying between Yau Yat Tsuen and Tsim Sha Tsui on Sunday, 24 May 2009. Some other buses have also been introduced on suburban routes, such as route 7M & 24. The ten 12m versions of K230UBs have also been registered between June and August 2009 and known as the ASC class. A further 20 K230UBs of 12m length were ordered afterwards, with one being a Euro V demonstrator of the ASCU class. Malaysia Rapid Penang ordered 200 Scania K270UB [[Euro IV wheelchair-accessible bus in early 2009. The bodywork and interior of these buses bear close resemblance to the Euro V units SBS Transit has introduced earlier. K280/310UD The K280/310UD (known as KUD in internal records) is the double-deck citybus variant with a 8.9-litre DC9-18 5-cylinder 310hp Euro IV compliant engine (hence the 310 in K'310'UD), or a 9.3-litre DC9-29 5-cylinder 280hp Euro V compliant engine. The 'U' indicates the bus is designed for urban application, the 'D' points out the chassis is made for a double decker. Hong Kong Kowloon Motor Bus of Hong Kong received two Scania K310UD (complete designation: K310UD6x2EB. The 6x2 shows the bus has a rigid bogie) buses with and ZF 6HP602 gearbox, the rear drive axle has a ratio (differential) of 6.20 and is also a product of ZF. The bus was designed in close co-operation with the body constructor Salvador Caetano (Waterlooville) in order to save weight.KMB Euro IV E-friendly Bus - Leading the way to blue skies and a greener environment, Kowloon Motor Bus (Press Release), 2007-02-16 The first one has been registered as MT6551 in March 2007 and entered service on route 104 in August 2007 after testing. The second one has been registered as NE6817 and entered service on route 69X in February 2008. The K310UD6x2EB is the replacement of the unique K94UB6x2/4LB and also the second type of Scania double-decker bus (the first type is the Scania N113) for KMB. KMB later ordered a further 20 more units of the K310UD in 2009; they were registered in January 2010. In March 2011, Citybus received one Scania K280UD (complete designation: K280UD6x2EB) tri-axle double decker. This is the second Scania bus acquired by Citybus, about 10 years after the unique K94UB6x2/4LB was introduced in 2001 (fleet no. 2800). It is fitted with a Euro V compliant Scania DC9-29 engine, rated at 280hp with maximum torque 1400Nm, both of which are lower than the KMB counterparts (310hp power output with 1550Nm maximum torque). It is also bodied by Salvador Caetano, but with some minor changes from KMB ones. Singapore SBS Transit received a demonstrator unit with Gemilang Coachworks Sdn Bhd bodywork in mid-March 2010. It was registered as SBS7888K on 26 March 2010 and entered service on 15 May 2010 on service 133M, plying between Shenton Way and Marina Centre. Now it has been re-deployed to service 25. K270/280/310/320/340/360/380/400/420IB The K270IB, K280IB, K310IB, K320IB, K340IB, K360IB, K380IB, K400IB and K420IB (known as KIB in internal records) are the intercity bus variants but are also used for the more simple coaches. Available as 4x2 and 6x2*4. K310/320/340/360/380/400/420/440/470/480EB The K310EB, K320EB, K340EB, K360EB, K380EB, K400EB, K440EB, K420EB, K470EB and K480EB (known as KEB in internal records) chassis are used for coaches (4x2 as well as 6x2*4). References External links K-series Category:Buses built in Sweden